


Cushions and Cake

by Hungry_AloeLeaf



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Blackie the master of sneaking bike pumps out of houses, Cake, GOSH his was crushed by a clipboard and had to be blown up by a bike pump once, Inflation (implied), M/M, REMEMBER HIM, and here me is like-, and sneaking in general, been a while since comfort stories but whatever, bike pumps, but i'd like to think it does, chunky Onewhisker, comfort story, disclaimer i do not own Flat Stanley, flat Fireheart, flatness, i apologize to you warriors fandom that this has to pop up in the tags, i just... vaguely recall it, i know you guys tryin to be normal, i love things like Detective Doughnut and this, if i need chunky cats i need chunky cats, it was entirely fictional of course, just be warned this is weird-ish, mmm mm m, no wonder that used to be my favorite series! the potential..., see, see he has to be chunky for this to make sense, the days that life was not only fite cats, this doesn't make sense, what is me doings, you know this entire thing might be based off Flat Stanley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29143662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hungry_AloeLeaf/pseuds/Hungry_AloeLeaf
Summary: The orange tom was inwardly fuming. He hadn’t done anything wrong! But he supposed he did literally ask for this…
Relationships: Firestar & Onewhisker & Blackfoot (Warriors), Firestar/Onewhisker (Warriors)
Kudos: 2





	Cushions and Cake

**Author's Note:**

> Basically a leaf taking a not-well-earned stuffing break to try something that is ten times weirder
> 
> woo
> 
> lets get
> 
> something-y

“How many times do I have to tell you to at least _say_ something when I’m about to sit on you?”

Fireheart only giggled, unable to move any part of his flattened form. He wasn’t paper thin, but had the thickness of a fluffy pancake, and the nearly the same elastic nature of gum while he clung motionless to the tabby’s rear. Onewhisker groaned, prying his boyfriend off of his jeans.

“Well, great. Now I have to inflate you for the fifth time this month!”

“Like you don’t enjoy it, babycakes,” Fireheart grinned up at him.

The peanut brown tabby scowled down at the flattened cat before folding him up and tucking him under his arm; plodding over to the garage. The bicycle pump was enough the last dozen times, so hopefully it would work out again. He flicked on the dim light, tossing Fireheart on the floor – and ignoring the small “ow” that emitted the pile of ginger tom on the concrete. A quick scan of the shelves installed in the wall told him that the pump wasn’t in the same place where he left it. Onewhisker shifted his weight to one leg, claws digging into his arms when he folded them.

“Was Blackfoot messing around in here again?”

“I don’t know,” Fireheart replied, shrugging his smushed shoulders as best as he could. “Last time he visited was what, yesterday?”

Another inspection of the shelves, and the tabby discovered a sticky note on the second one. He plucked it from the spot where the pump formerly was, straining to view the words in the dark.

“ _Yo, took your pump, bike wheel busted and had to fix it and blow it back up. Return it when I get back?!_ ” The tabby whipped his head to glare at Fireheart, steam pouring out of his ears. “How’d you let that man leave our house with a whole bike pump?!”

“How did _you_ let him do that?” Fireheart bit back in reply, emerald eyes narrowing. “ _I_ was at work! You two were playing chess here!”

“Oh…” Onewhisker crushed the note in a fist, deflating with a little impatient sigh. “Well, guess you’ll have to be flat for a little while, Fires.”

“…Can you put me back on your jeans then?” Fireheart winked playfully.

“NO!” The tabby’s tail lashed. “If anything, I should put you in timeout!”

“You can’t put an adult in timeout!” Fireheart yelped in terror, though he wasn’t quite certain how Onewhisker would punish him more than this.

The Windclan tom only grinned.

\---

“MERCY!” Fireheart attempted to flop a paper-thin paw out. “I’ll say something next time!”

“Too late for that.” Onewhisker sank his fork into the wide slice of carrot cake, shoveling the bite to his lips. “Shouldn’t have let the pump get away!” He sang softly, tickling the flattened foot that drooped off of the chair’s edge.

Beneath him, the orange tom was inwardly fuming. _He hadn’t done anything wrong!_ But he supposed he _did_ literally ask for this…

“You’re staying here until I finish up.” The cat sitting on him continued, slowly drawing his tongue over the icing wedged betwixt the fork tines.

The smaller cat heaved in as much air as his compressed lungs can manage, well aware that half a three-tier cake currently sat on the kitchen table.

“So… when do you intend on, uh, stopping?” The Thunderclan tom questioned his boyfriend nervously.

“When I finish.” The tabby flicked his tail against the fluffy tom’s face. “May take _alllll night_.”

“…Aw shucks.”

**Author's Note:**

> it's like my improvement is constantly fluctuating
> 
> words are difficult sometimes...


End file.
